Black Room
The Black Room (ブラックルーム, Burakku Rūmu) is a virtual soccer training facility in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Info The Black Room first appeared in episode 10 to help Inazuma Japan train for their match against Mach Tiger. As Kuroiwa Ryuusei explains, the Black Room sends signals to the user's brain, causing them to see holograms as if they were actually real. The Black Room can create any type of training that the user desires, can also make multiple scenes at a time so that players can train differently at the same time. Users are also able to raise the level on the difficulty on the challenge, as when Tetsukado raised the steel bar training to level 2, though he changed it back after seeing how it was along with Sakura and Kusaka. After Earth Eleven headed out to space, they also used the Black Room for general practise. However, after Shinsuke and Tetsukado tried to operate the Black Room on their own in episode 21, the Black Room malfunctioned and the duo were trapped in different facilities that were interchanging constantly. The duo then confronted a team of Haniwa Paolos. After they won against them, the Black Room returned to normal and let them out. Training sessions Anime *Training 1 - A grassy plain that has moving grass **Use: For this practice, you keep on running and try to reach places. *Training 2 - An urban city with steel frames falling from the sky **Use: For this practice, you must keep the ball as you make decisions based on your surroundings. Bring the ball to the other side while avoiding the steel frames. *Training 3 - A bridge with falling platforms **Use: Because the user(s) is running for a long time with little breaks, it raises their stamina, and a little of their speed. *Training 4 - A desert with one goal and a programmed player **Use: The programmed soccer player is repeatedly shooting at the goalkeeper, which is raising the goalkeeper's catching skills. *Training 5 - A mountainous region **Use: The user climbs the mountains raising their strength, after reaching a certain point, a soccer ball is thrown in the air, so the user has to jump away from the mountain and shoot the ball, which could raise the accuracy of a shot. *Training 6 - A river that the user has to surf on **Use: The user is trying to keep balance on the surfboard, and once they have reached a certain point, they have to jump in the air and shoot/pass. *Training 7 - A Tyrannosaurus-Rex chasing after the user(s) **Use: Because the dinosaur is continuously chasing after the users, the users are running at a high speed and at a long distance as it is in a plain field, so it raises their speed and stamina. *Training 8 - Snowballs that have to be dodged **Use: The user has to dodge the snowballs while dribbling with the ball, which will raise its technique and dribbling. *Training 9 (during malfunctions) - Haniwa Team 5 VS 5 soccer battle **Use: Unlike the other 9 trainings, this team of Haniwa Paolo only appeared once when the Black Room malfunctioned after Tetsukado wrongly started the system. The user must win the soccer battle in order to get out of the malfunctioned room. Game In the Galaxy game, Freedom points can regulated into any stat you want. *Training 1 - Snow Squat **How to obtain: from the start of the game **Cost: 500P **Effects ***Miss: +1 ***Good: +3 ***Great!: +8 *Training 2 - Stop the Boar **How to obtain: silver treasure chest in Raimon's school dojo. **Cost: 1000P **Effects ***Miss: +1 ***Good: +7 ***Great!: +18 *Training 3 - Dino Escape **How to obtain: silver treasure chest at the Odaiba Soccer Stadium entrance. **Cost: 2000P **Effects ***Miss: +1 ***Good: +12 ***Great!: +30 *Training Minigame 1 - Explosive Dribble **How to obtain: from the start of the game **Cost: 1000P **Medals ***Bronze: 30000 ***Sliver: 40000 ***Gold: 50000 ** Rewards: Spark Edge Dribble, Round Spark, Melody Wave, Sargasso, Recovery and Quick Pass. *Training Minigame 2 - Hovering Rally **How to obtain: treasure chest in Sandorius' north desert. **Cost: 1000P **Medals ***Bronze: 30000 ***Silver: 40000 ***Gold: 50000 ** Rewards: Buttobi Jump, Dark Tornado, Ballista Shot, Thousand Arrow, Joker Rains, Yakimochi Screw and Fuurinkazan Destroyer. *Training Minigame 3 - Bound Jump **How to obtain: treasure chest in Ratoniik Forest. **Cost: 1000P **Medals ***Bronze: 30000 ***Silver: 40000 ***Gold: 50000 ** Rewards: Capoeira Snatch, Gyro Saving, Dai Bakuhatsu Harite, Rising Slash, Gigant Wall, God Hand V and Anti Critical!. *Training Minigame 4 - Hovering Race **How to obtain: treasure chest in Faram Obius square. **Cost: 1000 **Medals ***Bronze: 43.0 sec. ***Silver: 40.0 sec. ***Gold: 38.5 sec. *Auto Points **How to obtain: at Roglos Gordon's taisen route (right route) **Cost: 500 for 1 Freedom point. *Reset **How to obtain: at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route (left route) **Resets all your Freedom points. By clearing the minigames, some items and hissatsu manuals can be obtained. Gallery Black Room training 1.png|Training 1 - Moving grass. Black Room training 2.png|Training 2 - Falling steel bars. Black Room training 3.png|Training 3 - Bridge with falling platforms. Black Room training 4.png|Training 4 - Desert striker. Black Room training 5.png|Training 5 - Mountain shooting. Black Room training 6.png|Training 6 - Shoot and pass surfing. Black Room training 7.png|Training 7 - Running from dinosaurs. Black Room training 8.png|Training 8 - Dodging snowballs. Haniawa's appears in front of Tetsukado and Shinsuke.png|(Malfunctioned) Training 9 - 5 VS 5 soccer battle with Haniwa Team. Trivia *Kuroiwa Ryuusei was the one who created the Black Room. *Manabe comments that creating the Black Room probably would have cost several hundred millions of dollars. *The Black Room is similar to the abandoned Aliea Gakuen training center under Naniwa Land. Category:Galaxy locations